Splendid
Name: Splendid Gender: Male Animal: Flying Squirrel Episode Count: 10 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 37 Deaths: 2 Appearance: Helping Helps First Death: Class Act First Victim: Giggles from Helping Helps Voiceactors: Rhode Montijo (2000 - 2004), David Winn (2006 - present) Splendid is one of the main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A pale blue superhero flying squirrel. He is largely based on Superman; he can fly (though most likely solely due to his wings), shoot laser beams from his eyes, has super strength, supersonic hearing, can turn back time and can breathe ice. He is often seen doing housework until he hears a character that needs to be rescued. His appearance is somewhat based on Rocky J. Squirrel from Rocky & Bullwinkle. The irony of Splendid being a superhero is that he often unintentionally kills the characters he rescues (Giggles in particular). This is usually either because of his ignorance or even his own powers. Most of the time, he is oblivious to the other characters deaths. He often flies away without checking to see if the other characters are actually safe with the exception of the episode, Helping Helps. However, in Gems the Breaks, he purposely killed 3 characters (The Mole, Lifty & Shifty). In From Hero to Eternity he killed, or caused to die, every character, with the exception of Disco Bear, Mime, Pop, and Flippy. He believes that being a superhero is such a pain in the neck. Splendid isn't featured in either the TV or internet series a whole lot due to his repetitive trend of killing the characters he rescues. Whenever he appears, he is usually the character the episode revolves around with the exception of Class Act. Some think that Splendid did not die in the Internet shorts. This all depends on whether the fans assume or not that Splendid was killed in the schoolhouse explosion in Class Act, but the creators say that every character has surely died, either in the school explosion, or the forest fire that would be caused. (You can see Splendid fly in when everyone is hurt outside). His only confirmed death was in one of the TV episodes where he was overexposed to his one and only superhero weakness: Kryptonut, it looks like a green glowing acorn, except it's made out of rock - a reference to Superman's Kryptonite weakness. Not only will the Kryptonut make him lose his powers, but it'll also make him vomit continuously and give him the stomach flu. While it would make sense that Krptonut is Splendid's only weakness, Warren has stated that "He's not as immune as he seems to be." Even though Splendid has great super powers, he has the fear of heights, which is shown in the "Collect Them All" section. References to Superman *All of Splendid's powers, like flying, superstrength, laser vision and ice breath are all references to Superman. *Kryptonut, Splendid's weakness, is a parody of Superman's weakness Kryptonite. *Splendid has a secret identity that works as journalist/reporter for the newspaper. This is a reference to Clark Kent, Superman's secret identity. In his mild-mannered state, he wears a pair of eyeglasses, a necktie and a fedora. Even though he still wears his red mask behind his glasses. *In the episode Better Off Bread Splendid used the reverse time by reversing the Earth trick from Superman: The Movie. Splendid Episodes Starring Roles *Helping Helps *It's a Snap *Better Off Bread *From Hero to Eternity *Gems the Breaks *See What Develops Featuring Roles *Class Act Appearance Roles *Remains to Be Seen (as a costume Toothy wears) *Suck it Up! (in the picture on one of Sniffles's comics) *A Sight For Sore Eyes (an action figure in Sniffles's house) Occupations and Careers #Newspaper Journalist / Reporter - See What Develops Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Gems the Breaks: Kryptonut poisoning. After crushing the Kryptonut into a fine powder, he removes his protective helmet and blows it away only for a gust of wind to blow it back into his face. Now in direct contact, it causes him to lose his nose and facial fur, and vomit profusely. Attempting to hold it in, his cheeks swell up, and explodes. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 3 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; See What Develops) *Giggles - 5 (Helping Helps; Better Off Bread; From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; See What Develops) *Toothy - 4 (Better Off Bread; From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; See What Develops) *Lumpy - 2 (It's a Snap; From Hero to Eternity) *Petunia - 3 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; See What Develops) *Handy - 1 (Gems the Breaks) *Nutty - 1 (From Hero to Eternity) *Sniffles - 2 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks) *Pop - 0 *Cub - 3 (It's a Snap; From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks) *Flaky - 1 (From Hero to Eternity) *The Mole - 2 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks) *Disco Bear - 0 *Russell - 1 (From Hero to Eternity) *Lifty - 2 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks) *Shifty - 2 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks) *Mime - 0 *Cro-Marmot - 1 (From Hero to Eternity) *Flippy - 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others - 3 (2 seagulls and 1 seal from Better Off Bread) Additional Seen in Comics #HTF Comics 4 & 5: As he performed the Heimlich Manuveur on Handy to get the apple out of his throat, he squishes Handy's internal organs out of his body. Trivia *Every time when he hears trouble or after he saves someone, Splendid usually hums the superhero fanfare. *Sniffles is likely to be a fan of Splendid as in his appearance roles. Toothy also seems to admire him as he dresses as him for Halloween. *Splendid has appeared as an icon of products more than any other characters do. *Usually after he rescues Giggles as well as killing her in the process, he pats her on the head informing Giggles to take care as seen in Better Off Bread and From Hero to Eternity. *Splendid and Lumpy are based on the two protagonists from Rocky & Bullwinkle. Both characters are voiced by David Winn (previously Rhode Montijo), and their main fur color is blue. *Splendid and Disco Bear are the only characters who haven't appear in any of the Halloween episodes. Although Splendid didn't physically appear, he was seen only as Toothy's costume in Remains to be Seen. *From the episode, From Hero to Eternity, when Splendid drilled a hole to drain the water while killing other characters, including Cro-Marmot, it is possible that Splendid is the very first character to actually kill Cro-Marmot. *Many people claim Splendid has never been in the same episode as Flippy, yet in Class Act, you can see Splendid seen showing up at the last minute when Flippy is in the background. They haven't met each other face-to-face, though.